comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-02-24 - Dragon Savior
A atypically warm day in New York City Bronx Area for late February. John Coltan has just left a place where he has gotten lunch, of course his wallet is for those who were watching him full of money. After coming out the goes to a lamp post where there is a very very large Tibetan Mastiff. The Large Fluffy dog is almost like a Bear. most anyone who had thought of the idea of sticking John up would get second thoughts as John snaps his fingers taking the leash off the Lamp post and says, "Heel." The Dog obeys very quickly walking beside his master. Also John's dressed up nice and warm, large heavy coat, with his Wallet on the inside pockets. For the most part now his jacket is open but still his wallet is on the inside, making it harder for pickpockets to get his wallet, added with that massive Dog. Most would avoid a mark. Looking through the window of the place all the delicious smells are coming out of, a dark-haired, dark-skinned girl in well-worn overalls looks up as a man steps out. She watches his reflection in the window, shuddering a little as he unties that huge dog from the lamp post. Eee. She'd leave him alone if she'd eaten a thing since last night. As it is, she's still considering it as she falls quietly in behind him, noting where he put that well-stuffed wallet. Pulling her shabby purple cabbie cap lower on her head, she watches and waits for her chance. John doesn't seem to well to mind his surroundings, as if he trusts that massive dog to offer him all the protection he needs. Yeah unless you had a gun or something chances are you would avoid trying to make a mark of him. When Richenda turns to follow him the Dog makes no motion to notice Richenda following them after leaving the restaurant, The two turn a corner and once they are around the corner just out of sight. John and the Dog to a sudden about face so that when Richenda comes around she is looking right at the young man, perhaps no more than 19 at the most. His face is one of inquiry, as he asks, "May I help you ma'am?" His voice respectful but also cautious. The Dog stands panting in the warm air watching Richenda over carefully. Well, he doesn't seem very alert. Even the dog seems distracted... as well it should, with New York crowds being what they are. Chenda stays easily behind the man, until he suddenly picks up his pace. She's not quick enough to catch up before he's around the corner. She hurries to catch up, turning the corner... And nearly running into both man and dog! The dark-haired waif gives a yelp and jerks back from the two, but especially the dog. "Wha..?! Oh no, I... I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," she says quickly, blushing and offering an embarrassed smile. She /might/ be 18... it's hard to tell with her coloring and energetic attitude. "I should be going." And she turns to do just that. As She goes collides to move off John listens to her reason and excuse for moving off he says, "No you weren't, you started following me after I left the restaurant." His voice is not accusation toned, simply one of gentleness. As if stating something was a simply common fact. As he steps back from her, he knows how pick pockets works and takes hold of his jacket pocket area where his wallet would be as if to check and make sure it is still there. The Dog then turns his head giving a warning bark, as it to tell her to be cautious around his master. "Well, that's when I thought you were someone else," Chenda replies brightly... and she can tell that's not going to work. He's on to her, as his grab at his pocket shows. Ooh, did she ever pick the wrong mark! Well, there's one messy way to get out of this. The young mutant summons up a power-seed and hurls it to the ground in front of man and dog both! As the flash and bang momentarily obscures her from view, she ducks into an alley and is off and running as fast as her long legs can carry her! When John had realized his pocket was empty and he looks to the girl not angry, but that was before the Flash bang occurred forcing the Dog and John to Recoil. Making him grab his eyes and recoil. John looking right at her is forced to recoil. Sadly for the girl, five or six people say her pull her little stunt, and then one of them a man says, "After her, After the Freak!" And they give chance down the alleyway. Most of them are wearing dark clothes and Sunglasses, So flash bangs are not gonna work on them in a hurry. Richenda can here them, "We're gonna team you a lesson you mutant freak!" And of course with his eyes cleared John also tears down the alley. Money is replaceable, a life is not. And John Hates Bigots and racists. John is following them to get out of sight of the street as he and the Dog merge in one word. As a Bio-mechanical Dragon now pursues the group. Before long as Chenda tears down the alley she hits a high wall and dead end as one of them says, "Come on little freak, all we wanna do is beat your skull in and teach you a lesson." he says with a malicious voice. The ally is a proper distance wide, twenty feet as the group make sure their sunglasses are up and they pull out crowbars and Baseball bats. Spreading out so they can try to catch her if she runs. Running as fast as she can (which is fast), the gypsy girl tries to put as much distance as she can between John and herself, and especially between his /dog/ and herself! Animals don't seem to like her much, and now is not the time to have a dog chasing her! Or more people... but life doesn't seem to like Chenda much right now. Now she's got a crowd of mutant haters on her track! At least she's still up and running. She makes a quick left turn, then a right, then another right, trying to lose them. And suddenly she's out of alley! A high wall looms up in front of her. Well, she didn't do all that acrobatics training for nothing. She gathers herself and leaps... And catches the top of the wall! But she's not out of reach. Scrambling to try and pull herself up, she tosses another power-seed down amongst them to give them something better to do than to chase her, setting this one for serious concussion! The Flash bang due to her fear and rush is not effective, one of the guys trailing the group due to being a bit slower was not effected. As a result when Richenda tries to Climb the wall he runs up, To Try and grab hold of her Leg, "GET DOWN HERE MUTANT BITCH." And with his other hand tries to use a baseball bat he is holding strike her in the back as hard as he can. to stun her and make her loose control as his friends also come up to try and grab hold of her and pull her down into the alley. "Time to take your Anti mutant Medicine BITCH!" One says. Of course on the ground Cyber is fast, and agile. With his clawed feet digging into the ground and ice giving him perfect traction he races into the alley and with a Roar of some great dragon Cyberdragon rushes in to deal with the mutant haters. Oh, fudge... the cornered waif kicks and scrambles, trying to get out of reach of that flailing hand, but it's no good; he grabs a handfull of overalls and yanks! She nearly loses her grip, twisting out of the way as he clumsily swings with one hand a bat intended for two. The weapon smacks the bricks solidly but misses Chenda by inches. Lucky... But her luck's running out. Another hand grabs for her, still another catches more denim, and a stiff series of yanks dislodges the clasps holding her straps in place. Down and off come those overalls! Chenda lets out a shriek of dismay as she's left hanging on the wall in her powder blue panties. The next moment her leg is seized, and she follows her overalls to the pavement, landing with a painful thud. But that's when Cyberdragon's bellow echoes off the walls of the alley! Lifting her head and struggling to sit up, Chenda stares in disbelief as a huge dragon-man dashes into the alleyway behind the goons. It looks like the teachers are going to get a lesson of their own! Despite Richenda's beauty, inside the Suit, John is seeing spots, still, and Cyberdragon is forced to react more that attack. Coming up as someone is about to bring a crowbar onto her head Cyberdragon is on them. Grabbing hold of the guys Taking hold of Coats, and jackets of his own as they recoil is shock as Cyber Tosses them against the walls. He's surprisingly gentle as he flings them forcing them to back away from the now mostly disrobed girl. Tossing them back into the alley way they came from. Pointing to Richenda he says, "You stay where you are." And then turns to face the goons who are no recomposing himself. At this point with Wings flared to protect the girl from their sight the Dragon holds his ground in an attack stance. "FUCKING MUTANT LOVER!" One of them comes up to Rush Cyber with a baseball bat, and he simply allows the man to strike him with an over head swing breaking the bat over his head shattering it. There is not so much as a flinch. The guy looks at the broken wooden bat, "Bad Idea." And moments later Cyber back hands him nice and hard across the face and head to knock him into a wall where he crumples down in a heap groaning. On the alley floor, Chenda blinks, watching in amazement as the massive dragon-man makes short work of the mutant-haters. Louisville Sluggers and crowbars aren't much good against metal plating and that incredible strength! At the End of the fight, Cyberdragon has left most of them, battered, bruised but Otherwise unharmed as the leader of the Group more or less spits in Cyber' dragon's face calling him a Mutant Lover. To which the reply is, he hates Racists almost as much as they hate mutants. Taking the Crowbars, Cyber uses it to actually bind them. Bending it around their necks and a piece of secured metal and leaving them there. Taking the Cell phone of one of them, he starts to make a call into the Police. Letting them know that a group of Anti mutant racists are chained up in an alley off twelfth street. And drops the Cell phone still active. Taking hold of Chenda's clothes and hands them to the young girl. "Young Lady, you took something from someone that doesn't belong to you. If you return his wallet and it's entire contents, I am certain I can convince the owner to forget about filing charges." Easy enough to do as The person she stole the Wallet from is actually right in front of her. Cyberdragon holds out his hand palm up offering it to help her get up. Chenda, blushing furiously, accepts the overalls, levering herself to her feet. The request, reasonable as it is, draws something that's /almost/ a glare. "Hey, can I at least put my pants on first?" she asks, hands going to her blue-clad hips. She's not exactly imposing, though, and the fact that she's clad in a purple and black longsleeved tee, powder blue high cut briefs, and red high-tops doesn't help at all. Turning his head away from her he doesn't watch her when she is getting dressed and then says. "Oh your flash bang powers won't work on me." He says allowing her to get dressed. After she is dressed he says, "Let us leave the trash here for the police to collect." He says softly. The Goons are not happy in the least promising to hunt her down and give her and the dragon what for. The dragon seems unconcerned. as he will lead the young girl back down the alley away from the goons, if she allows him. Chenda doesn't waste time... on slipping a ten-bill out of the wallet and sliding it up her sleeve, anyway. Her overalls take a bit longer, with much dusting off and straightening of straps, but in a couple minutes she's decently clad again. "Okay... you can look now," she says, offering the wallet to him. "But we should leave before the cops arrive." She isn't in such a hurry that she doesn't look back over her shoulder as they leave, sticking her tongue out at the well-trashed mutant haters. Nyaah-nyaah! Of course he knew that she took a ten out of it, Once they are out of ear shot holding the wallet and looks at the Id as he says, "I know where this address is." and then checks the money in it when he sees the several hundred in bills he seems content that nothing was taken. He knows there is a Ten missing but he's not going to get upset over such a small amount of money. The way the girl looks she needs the food. "There is a School Called Xavier's It's a school for Gifted youngsters. I've been around it once or twice. Lots of kids with all sorts of powers and abilities. They might be able to help you sort things out and get on your feet. At least it would be a safe place to crash for a night." "What's the address? Where this guy lives, I mean... I want to apologize," Chenda says, blushing and avoiding the dragon-man's gaze. "I won't hurt him. I don't do that." The mention of the school gets a thoughtful look. "No strings attached? I don't want to go there and... and find out something's weird, or that I have to stay for a certain time. Or that there are... complications. And stuff." Holding the Wallet The dragon then offers it and says. "I will hold you to your word of returning this to his home. If I were him, I would be heading there now to cancel his cards he has in here. So if you hurry you may find his home. The address is in the bronx here. Five streets down that way, two to the north and three to the east." As she talks to him about the School Cyber smiles softly. "And I will come to check on you, if they hold you... I will help you leave. And on that you may hold me to my word." he says allowing her to put things correctly." Being able to fly has it's advantages. So he can get there before him. "Do that if you want, but you won't have to," Chenda replies firmly, looking up and meeting his gaze. "I may be a thief, but I'm not a liar. Five down, two north, three east, got it. I'll totally be there." She starts down that way, but stops, and glances back. There /might/ be a softening of that fierce young pride. "But if you do come to check on me, I won't complain. Promise." And with that, she goes on her way. Cyber allows the girl to go and then at that point Cyber is jumping from wall to wall climbing up between the buildings to get to the roof tops as the police show up, and of course being able to fly means he can get home before she does arrive. John with Cyber in his dog form head up inside as he will check on his place heading up inside so he can get to work on taking care of his cards. Thankfully his debit card doesn't access his bank accounts, and there is only 30 or so dollars on it. He has to put money on the cards for them to be used, so his account is safe. But he would be out three hundrfed and some odd dollars. Small change but the month would be very tight. At John's apartment building there's a a muffled scream before a metal bang and rustling plastic. Turning from John's window Rina in her civilian clothes looks around and heads for the fridge to pull out a cold beer and cracks it open. Then makes her way over to the couch to sprawl and enjoy her reward. Chenda, limited by her poor, slow, earthbound feet, doesn't get there for about fifteen minutes, between New York traffic and the distance involved. But she does get there, and finds her way to the stairs. "415... fourth floor." She looks up at the stairwell. "That's a /lot/ of stairs after that walk..." Sighing, she begins making her way up. The things she does to be nice. When John gets to the door he looks up and sees a piece of tape off the door frame and then he starts to very carefully, a piece that tells him if someone has been in his apartment and with it dislodged, he will carefully stand back from the door. He had planned to let Cyber ooze under the door, but that is when he turns to see the girl who stole his wallet. Lifting a finger up he makes a shhhing sound and then has to use his hand to open the door to send Cyber inside. Allowing him to scope the place out. Of course with Rina there he gets a Bark bark letting him know it's safe. As John enters into the apartment. to see what the hell has happened. Rina doesn't flinch at dog and just nods with a smirk to cyber before taking a pull on her beer "Hey Scales" "Oh, there you..!" Seeing that gesture, Chenda claps both hands over her mouth to silence herself, nodding in the affirmative. Quiet. She can do quiet. . Then there's a bark and a girl's voice from inside the apartment. And the wallet-owner is going inside. Chenda follows. "Urzz ut suurph dur uhhubuh uy auhh?" Getting the Ok from Cyber, Cyber shakes his head as if to say no scales talk. And then John opens the door as he looks down at Chenda and says, "Here to return something to me?" he asks, John smiles, almost warming as he looks and sees Rina, "Rina, Someone //special// is here." He says, And then he Motions for Chenda to come on over and he keeps the door open. "This is a friend of mine, Rina Logan, She's Special like you. If you know what I mean?" John comes in and just plops down on his couch. Rina raises an eyebrow at the dog before shrugging "Whatever, Hooch" then as John comes in and makes intros she raises her beer in greeting with an upnod of her head "Hey, Might want to start thinkin' bout security round here John" then gives him a curious look as he says 'special'...special could be good or BAD but when she gets the idea she looks to the girl "Hey kiddo" Well, she can't answer that without uncovering her mouth. Chenda sighs and lowers her hands. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," she replies, frowning. "And... maybe? Possibly? How'd you happen to think of that, anyway?" She glances over as the girl with the obvious beer gets introduced as Rina Logan, //Special//. "Um, hi Rina. Nice 'do." And back to John. What do you mean by special, anyway? 'Cuz I'm not stupid, I obviously didn't come wrapped in gold foil, I don't see any stickers, and I don't have over 2 hours of extra footage, either. So this has to be a different kind of special, I'm guessing." AS he says, "Gifted with special powers. She blinded me with a flash of light when she took my wallet." John is speaking softly as he looks around, Checking his wallet he seems pleased witht he money in there is not gone and hasn't noticed the missing ten as he pulls a second one out. "If you needed some money or a meal. I would have provided, offering it to Richenda. "John Coltan by the Way. Speaking of special, Find your way home well enough Rina?" He mentions it. Refering to when he sent her in the direction of Xavier's. He doesn't mention it by name, people have a habit of remembering annoying little facts when you wouldn't expect it. Rina chuckles softly amused at someone getting the upper hand on John and taking his wallet, then watches the two for a minute and nods finally to John "Yeah, not the best welcome home...not the worst either all things considered, met a family relative though and we had some drinks" then looks to chenda and nods "Kind of a family trait" in response about the remark on her hair "It's different. In a good way," Chenda says supportively to Rina. And if her smile isn't totally sincere, her tone is. "So, you have powers? I have powers... /thanksabundleforpointingthatoutpal/," she adds in a growl, giving John a squinch-eyed glare. "Seriously, it's not like I go around advertising the fact. For good reason, I'll add. It's not like I /enjoy/ getting yanked around and beaten up by mutant haters. Getting beaten up is painful. I don't like pain. It hurts me. Pain bad." She sighs. "But I guess that cat's out of the bag. Hi, Rina. Freak, I guess. No offense intended; the girl I see every morning in the mirror is a freak, too." John of course is the one who saved her as he says, "Hey I asked you if I could help you, remember, yes you took my wallet, you panicked and used your power." Then John just waves his hand and says, "Enough, I don't hold a grudge, everyone has to survive somehow. And it looks like you took care of the group after you, you don't have hardly a scratch on you." John says and relaxes. "You are not a freak, just because you have special powers or abilities. I see a beautiful young woman." John says standing up to get himself a soda. He really shouldn't have the beer being under the age himself as he looks "Power like yours, able to blind people. I could see a lot of good that could come from that." He also hands her a Soda and some of his protien bars "Here if you are hungry." Rina laughs at the verbal jab at John "None taken Chenda, John means well. So what are your hopes for the future? And thanks, can't do much with the hair on date night but oh well, right?" like any boy'd have the guts to ask /her/ out?! ha! "Well, not starving to death is high on the list right now," the Gypsy girl admits, smiling ruefully at Rina. "It's a short list. I've learned not to plan too far ahead." She shrugs and accepts the offered protein bar. It's something to do with her hands. "John, honey? You really have /no/ idea how many ways 'can I help you' can be taken, especially when you're navel-to-nose with a gargantuan /dog/," Chenda replies, but the heat is going out of her. Maybe it was the compliment. Or the offer of food. "But I guess you didn't mean it the way I thought, huh. Sorry." She looks down at the protein bar in her hands. "And it wasn't me. Some dragon-man came along and helped. So now I have two people to say thanks to." She sniffles. "I was gonna give the wallet back, really! I just wanted money for dinner. Just enough to eat." As he relaxes and closes his eyes he sighs. John just gives up trying to talk to her about it, but she did bring his wallet back. "Oh him, he's nothing but an over grown puppy. unless someone actually harmed me." And the large dog comes over and gives a friendly bark and wag of his tail. Whimpering and Whining as if begging to be petted. Lifting his right front paw up as if to shake. The Talk of a dragon-man make makes him smirk, "Dragon man? If there is a dragon man, I'm the knight in Shining armor." John's being mostly playful at that. "But yeah I have seen something in the area similar to a dragon. Most likely one of Stark's new toys." Rina bursts out laughing as Chenda mentions a dragon man and gives John a look that says 'what gives here? just tell her!' but at the sound of crying rina starts looking uncomfortable, ahw geez did it have to be tears? this wasn't exactly her thing. With a sigh rina gets up off the couch beer in hand and puts an arm around chenda's shoulders, drawing the girl in to her "C'mon, what's done is done, ain'tr nothin ta cry bout. See John? He ain't upset bout it none C'mon have a seat on the couch ok? Now, why don't ya tell me what you want outta the world, life? Ya happy with things the way they are between people with powers and those without?" she seemed like a good kid, nothing was telling rina this kid was a bad apple. Then gives John and cyber a look that says it ain't fair to the girl to keep her in the dark when she's gettin upset bout it like this. Chenda would put her head into her hands, but Rina's comforting arm stops her. She takes a breath and brushes away the tears, shoving the feelings aside, as she's gotten good at doing. "Sorry... I'm calm. I'm good." But she still lets Rina draw her over to the couch, lowering herself onto it "Sorry. Sometimes it just gets to me, what I've got to do to stay alive." Still, John doesn't seem angry. Never has, really. And then there's the paw coming up in front of her knee, accompanied by a cheerful bark and a wagging tail. Chenda manages a hint of a smile, reaching down and shaking the offered paw. "A dog who actually likes me... if anything says this is a strangely good day, this is it." Looking over at Rina when she gives him that look and he just places his hand on his face. Trying to keep his identity on the low key is important. He doesn't want his friends at the college hurt, much less his mother. The most serious problem with John is his heart and the sobbing girl only makes him tug at his heart string. Finally he just caves. and softly says, "A secret shared is no secret at all Rina, But well after having those crowbar neck ties let's hope they learned their lesson, which is doubtful. I catch them again I might break bones." John says as Cyber blinks and turns his head to John. That is something only the dragon would know of. He offers a friendly smile to Chenda as a Single nod comes from him. As if to confirm who it was who saved her. At that point the Dog starts to loose it's fur, slowly forming into a slender quardupedal dragon. "I suggest you do go to Xaviers. They could perhaps at least help you get on your feet if nothing else." Knowing she is with out a home. "I can have a guest stay with me for up to two weeks before it becomes an issue." John offers to Richenda. Rina grins at Cyber and John"Ya got that right John but friends keep secrets for each other, and friends is something both of us are a bit short on. We both could use more friends. Don't worry bout the dragon, he can talk, and he's not dangerous to you. Lemme ask ya this Chenda, if there was a place that was safe from things like this happening, crazy and weird out the wazoo but the safest place for someone like you...where you'd fit in, with people like you and you could learn all kinds of things but more importantly you could have a roof over your head and not have to do all these things that get to you just to survive. Somewhere where you can learn to take care of yourself and if you want learn to make things better...for everyone. Choice is yours, but I'm handin ya the option. No one's gonna force ya, it's your choice" "Break bones... wait, that was /you/?" Chenda exclaims. As if to answer her question, the dog starts changing shape... into a /dragon/! Okay, a small dragon. A dragon's a dragon! She smiles a little and strokes the sleek head with a calloused hand. "Not a dog after all, huh? I guess that explains it. Not that I mind. How many people get to pet a dragon?" Rina's words get a serious look, and equally serious thought. "I don't know. That sounds like a school, and classrooms and I never really got along well," she says at last. "But I guess it couldn't hurt to see it, give it a little bit of a chance. It's got to be better than being on the streets. I've gotten by for a few weeks now, but much longer and I'll start getting sick." She grimaces. "Everything just /costs/ so much here!" "I have never been to Xavier's but know what the school is about. I would have no problem walking up to the front door, knocking on it to visit Rina, and I am sure I would be absolutely safe. Baring the Random Student having a bad day." John says as the Dragon smiles at the rubbing of his head and comes to lay down beside John with John rubbing his dragon's head. The Dragon speaks, in John's voice, only with a slight electronic tremor to it. //~And if it came to it, I know John would actually try to break in to rescue you. Not that, that would work very well. And Yes Rina we both know it would be a very very bad idea to try.~// Rina smirks "It's kinda a school but like not school you've attended before, trust me, it's kinda one of a kind. Cost won't be an issue either. Most kids have a blast there and you know most schools kids dread" then nods firmly to John and his dragon "A very bad idea, but they're right Chenda they won't keep you against your will." "Well, that's some reassuring," Chenda says, giving John a tentative smile. "Safe counts for a lot lately. I sure run into enough of the opposite. It's worth a shot." Rina's words draw a faint smile. IT is at this point John stands up and then gets his phone to call up a Pizza Place ordering three extra Large Deluxe Pizzas, He even orders or asks for some toppings to be left off if requested. "Hey I think that you need a good meal. Get some food in you, and get settled down. Help you think clearly." and he nods on the price and such as Cyber once more resumes his large dog form as a disguise. "Rina, trust me, you've never seen my gradepoint average. /Not/ honor roll material, and that's before you count in demerits. But I'm willing to look. It can't hurt to at least see the place." She slowly stands. "Maybe it should wait a bit, though. I'd rather not wear out a welcome that's barely been rolled out. Could I stay here tonight and go there tomorrow? I won't be in the way, promise." With a Smile John says, "You are more than welcome, I can have a guest up for two weeks." Rina grins at Chenda "Sounds like a plan, I'll give them a heads up there and someone will probably come to pick you up. Don't worry bout your grades, I'm a feral, imagine /my/ grades?"